pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella and Felicia: Isabella's Cousin
Prolouge: Isabella's cousin Felicia comes to visit. But Felicia is known for ruining Isabella's life. Ever since the two girls were little, they used to be best friends until all of a sudden, Felicia tortured her, embarrassed her, pushed her in a deep hole, and even cut Isabella's hair lop-sided. This time, Felicia steals her leadership in the fireside girls, her catchphrase, and worst of all, Phineas. Chapter 1: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro rushed downstairs. She overslept "Who should sleep when they can spend time with Phineas?" Isabella asked her dog Pinky while eating breakfast. She tried to rush out the door, but her mom, Vivian stopped her "Not today, Isa. Guess who's here!" she led her daughter to the living room and there, sitting on the couch was FELICIA SENDORA-SHAPIRO, Isabella's cousin. A month older than her, she looked a little bit like her. She didn't wear a bow, but her black hair was in a loose ponytail, and her green eyes were the same shape as Isabellas'. She wore different clothing too. "H-hi! Whatcha' doin'? Here? I-I thought you were in Mexico." "I've come to visit! Isn't this great?" She beamed, eyes flaring with a secret cruelty that only her cousin could see "Y-yes..." Maybe a few years ago, but not now. Isabella and Felicia were best friends when she still lived in Mexico. They did everything together. Nobody knows when, but she turned evil and ruins Isabella's life whenever she can. Don't be fooled by the way she treats adults. "M-mom? C-can I g-g-go to Phineas and Ferb's now?" "Yes, Isa. But I want you to bring Felicia...." Isabella gulped... "Hey, thanks, aunt Vivian! Let's go pal...." Felicia laughed when she got outside "You have a stutter now, too?" Isabella hurried across the street, Felicia behind her. "Hi, Phineas, What..." Felicia pushed her out the gate "Hi! Phineas! Whatcha' Doin? I'm Felicia, Isabella's cousin, from Mexico!" Phineas turned, being nice "Hi, Felicia! We're just building a skydome!" "Cool!" Isabella rushed in "Need help?" "No thanks, we're good!" Phineas turned back to Felicia "So, would you like to try it out?" "Yes!" Felicia wrapped her arm around Phineas and walked up the ramp. She turned and stuck her toung out. Isabella knew what she was doing. She liked Phineas, too. Chapter 2: Phineas was having an okay time with the new girl, because she reminded him of Isabella "Phineas? Can I come up too?" Isabella called up "Say no." Felicia said "She's been with me all day. I'd like to....uh...meet new people." Phineas called down "NOPE!" Isabella, taking this the wrong way, said "Okay....umm...I've gotta go to my Fire Side Girls meeting. "Cya!" Phineas turned back to Felicia "What's a Fire Side Girl?" "It's like scouts!" "Oh...." "HEY ISABELLA! I'M COMING TOO!" Isabella clentched up, but said "OKAY COME ON!" "Oh, and Phineas?" "Yes, Felicia?" "I'd like you to have lunch with me today?" "Love to! Cya around!" "Nice meeting you!" and she ran off Idiot ''she thought ''That pointy guy's a moron! I wonder what Isabella sees in him? Hmm....I think he'd make a good weapon against my cousin! Chapter 3: The arrived at the downtown lodge. "Hello, girls! This is..." Felicia interupted "Whatcha' Doin'? I'm Isabella's cousin, Felicia!" Second time today. Isabella was getting frustrated. "Working on patches!" "Cool! Can I join your troop?" "Sure!" the girls piped up before Isabella could say anything "Okay...I think we should..." And she started listing a way that they could all get cool patches in a series off events. "How do you know all that?" Adyson asked, amazed "Oh...." She couldn't tell them she was a Water Hill Girl. They were arch enemies. "I...read Isabella's handbook!" "Umm..." Isabella spoke up "Why don't we go do the 'Help Thy Neighbour' Patch?" The whole cabin groaned "We do that every day!" Felicia got a mean idea "Girls? Can I talk to you in the other room?" "Sure!" Felicia gave Isabella a look that meant if she eavestropped, she'd be dead. Inside the room, Felicia whispered "If Isabella has lived her use, and is boring you to death, why don't you kick her out?" "We can't fire somebody, this is a sign-up activity!" "Then why don't you elect another troop leader?" "Because...hmm....why don't we?" "Because nobody wants to be it!" Ginger whined "Well, I supose I could take one for the team, and replace her. After all, it's about everybody!" The group cheered, and enrolled her right away...AGAINST FIRE SIDE RULES! They walked out and had everyone sit at a meeting table. "We are here to welcome the newly enrolled Felicia..." Isabella's eyes widened "....our new troop leader." Isabella felt like she was going to faint! Now the Fire Side Girls were under her cousins spell, and she had to listen to what Felicia told her to do. "Let's go earn our choclate making patch!" After that was over, Felicia and Isabella walked back to her house. Felicia smiled "You're fired...from the troop..." "YOU CAN'T..." Felicia grabbed Isabella's shash, using it as a noose "YES...I...can..." She smiled evily Chapter 4 Phineas was okay, once again, with lunch with Felicia, but he felt like he was betraying someone. After lunch, Phineas decided to be nice and pay, plus walk her home. On the way there Felicia lied to him "Phineas...I have a crush on you! I want you to be my boyfriend!" Phineas didn't feel the same way, but he didn't want to hurt her, so he said okay (man, if Isabella knew he would do that, she would have told him AGES ago!). They didn't kiss, but Felicia gave him a ticket to a fancy restaurant, a table for two, tonight. Then she went to Isabella and Vivian and said "Great news! I got coupons for a dinner tonight for all of us from Phineas!" Isabella smiled. Vivian looked relived. "Thankyou Lici!" Her aunt grinned "Someone stole all the food in the fridge." It may seem weird, but Doofinsmirtz only gets a certain ammount of money each month, and he needed amo for his "food fight inator". Agent P, who enjoyed food fights, left him to it. "Oh thankyou, Perry the Platipus!" As he flew away, Doofinsmirtz thought But what he DIDN'T know, is that I'm fireing it at the fancy new restaraunt tonight! Meanwhile, while Felicia was earning patches with the girls on the mountain Phineas and Ferb built just for her, Isabella was in her backyard, thinking if she should drown herself in her pool, or go to the attic, get out the sun-window onto the roof, and jump into the street. Then Baljeet, being carried by Buford, walked in "Isabella, I don't wanna insult 'ou or sumtin, but Felicia is gett'n' on me an' my nerd's nerves. Hey! Baljeet, say dat five times fast! Nerd's nerves, nerd's nerves, nerd's...." "You...don't like her?" "She indirectly made fun of my overalls! The nerve! I can't BELIVE she's dating Phineas!" Isabella fell in the pool. Buford threw Baljeet away, and grabbed Isabella. "Yo, Izzy! Snap outta it!" Buford put her in a pool chair "Didn't ya know? She asked 'im to be 'er boy, an' he said ya...deh're gonna dinna date tonight!" "Have they kissed?" "Nah..." Isabella sighed. She was going too, so maybe.... "Guys, this is the meanest thing I will EVER do to somebody, but can you help me....break them up?" "YAHOO! SPY MISSION!" Buford and Baljeet cheered "Shh! Not so loud!" Chapter 5 Isabella looked amazing! Her hair was flowing, her white dress was beautiful. Instead of a bow, she had a white rose cliped in her hair and on her dress. Felicia, in a red dress, didn't look HALF as gracious. It was worth half an hour.... "Oh ISA! You look beautiful!" Vivian took a photo "Ya, we need to get this printed, ya. I'll be out in one minute!" Isabella walked out. SQUIRT! Felicia fired a soaker water gun filled with dirty water at Isabella. She looked down in the puddle. She...looked...terrible! Felicia laughed. Vivian came out "Oh no! Isa! What happend?" Felicia narrowed her eyes ''Don't you DARE! '' "I- I triped and fell in this puddle..." Vivian cleaned her up a bit, but she still looked terrible. After driving for a while, they got to the entrance, and were greeted by Phineas. "Hey, baby! You look great! Isabella, you should get changed after playing tackle football in the MUD! Yuck! Oh, my eyes!" Isabella's suprised expression made them both laugh They got to their table. Well, tables, actually. Viv and Isa took one, Phin and Lici took the other. After dinner, Vivian went to the washroom. Isabella looked around "Where's Ferb?" They laughed again "It's a date, stupid! Three's a crowd!" Isabella felt like crying. Everything she had patiently EARNT (troop leader) and WAITED for (Phineas) were handed strait to Felicia. "Earm...exuse me, hon! I need to use the ugh...washroom!" Felicia ran off. Inside the washroom, she changed into a dress that belonged to Isabella and a spair bow that belonged to Isabella. She looked in the mirror and practiced a high pitched voice. Then, she went outside, and called her best friend Doria, from Mexico. Isabella, who got up to find her mom, heard the entire conversation "Hello? Doria? It's Felicia! Yeah, this town is so stupid! Tell Bryan I love him for me, kay? Nope, no cute boys. But get this; this loser named Phineas thinks I like him, and I'm using him to torture my cousin! Hahaha! I know right? Americans have such weird taste. Isabella ran back to tell Phineas "Phin!" "Whatdaya want, dirt girl?" "First of all, don't call me that, second of all, it's about Felicia! She's..." "Woah, woah, woah! Don't gossip about my girl!" "I'm not! She's!" "Just shutup! I don't care!" The both heard a really high voice go "Whatcha' Doin?" When Isabella turned, she almost fainted. Felicia was dressed like what she usaly wears, and started mimicking her..."Look at me! I'm Isabella! I'm a dork!" Phineas laughed a sacrastic, spitefull laugh "HAHAHA! Oh my gosh! NICE BOW! HAHAHA!" That was it. Phineas had always liked her bow, complimenting how cute and sweet she looked with it. There was something wrong with Phineas. Then it hit her. She pulled his chair back and he stumbled on the ground "Hey! What's you're problem, geek?" Isabella punched Phineas in the face. Phineas stopped talking. "Alright! Enough's enough! What did you do with the REAL Phineas?" "What? I don't..." "Don't give me that! Phineas is nice, understanding, fun and optimistic! HE'S MY FRIEND!" "I AIN'T NO STINKING FRIEND OF YOURS!" he turned to Felicia "Why did you invite HER?!" "Wait...she invited YOU?" Isabella narrowed her eyes at Felicia "It was all a set up! I CAN'T BELIVE THIS! You've pushed me down a gorge, ripped my doll's head off, cut my hair lop-sided, but now you've gone TOO FAR!" Then a food-fight inator fired at Felicia, and her dress, hair shoes, makeup and everything else about her was ruined. Vivian came back and gasped "Oh LICI! Who did this?" "Isabella through food at me!" she said through fake tears "Isa, is this true?" Vivian turned to Isabella "NO, but I'm not sorry it happend! I'm happy, actually! THANKYOU WHOEVER RUINED HER!" And she stormed out the left entrance Phineas stormed out the right entrance. Vivian, confused, took Felicia out the front entrance. Chapter 6 The next day, Phineas was in a bad mood, from his fight with Isabella. He was angry and confused and he didn't know who's side to take...."Ferb?" the english boy sat up "Yes?" "I need help. My girlfriend, Felicia..." "Yes, the article is on baljeets tech blog and irving's blog and Buford's international bully page. Oh, and in the news-paper down south..." "I'm just confused...Isabella didn't think I was...me." "I'm not suprised. You've been acting "jerky" reasently." the green-haired boy sighed... "Phineas. Do, or do you not, love Felicia?" "No, I was just trying not to break her heart and...oh no!" Phineas had been so STUPID! "I...love...ISABELLA!" And he ran out of the house. He needed to find Isabella and tell her. On the way across the street he saw Isabella and Filicia sitting on the porch. Isabella was crying, and Filicia was smiling as she threw Pinky into the next house's trash can. The red head ran over, but before he could get there, he was grabbed by the collar. A boy with long blonde hair and HUGE muscles yelled in his face "PHINEAS FLYNN! YOU'RE DATING MY GIRLFRIEND, WHEN SHE'S ON HOLIDAY?!" her turned to Felicia, torn "Lici, I thought we..." "It's not like that Brynn!" He raised his fist at Phineas, but then a boy wearing a black t-shirt with a skull, brown cargo shorts and brown army boots broke them apart "Don't....touch....DINNER-BELL!" They fought for a while, bully vs hunk. Phineas looked at Felicia "You...had a boyfriend!" "I..." "Nevermind. It's over. Not that it ever happend. We never kissed." he held a heart-shaped candy to Isabella that said "Forgive Me?" "Oh, Phineas!" ....and they kissed. Felicia looked like she was going to say something, but she stopped "Brynn! Look!" "Oh...sorry dude." "Hay, notta biggy, but my names be Buford!" "OOH! Big fan! I'm a member of your bully network!" Isabella took Phineas's hand and walked to the park. Buford talked to Brynn about the latest wedgie technique. Felicia then ran after the couple. "Isabella!" "Y-yes?" "I...I'm sorry...about everything. We use to be best friends but then...you got so perfect and I....I don't know why I became jealous...but here." She handed her the leader pin for her troop "A Water Hill girl shouldn't have this." she smiled weakly "You should. And good luck with your relationship...I need be a better person." "Felicia...." Isabella hugged her cousin. Phineas smiled "Your becomeing one Felicia, belive me. Now, let's go get Pinky out of the trash!" The End Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Isabella Category:Phinbella Category:Phinabella Category:Phinabella Rules!'s pages Category:PHINABELLA! Category:Phinabella Stuff